


Dreaming of You

by PhilautiaBabey (colourblind)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Realisation, Oneshot, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourblind/pseuds/PhilautiaBabey
Summary: In which Ricky sleepily admits what he's really feeling, and Nini realises she feels it too.Rated T for a lil bit of swearing.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, readers!
> 
> this was inspired by a post on tumblr and i loved the concept and i wanted to share my take on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Running her hand through Ricky’s hair, Nini moved her focus from the credits that were rolling on her laptop to the steady breathing of her now sleeping boyfriend.

Cuddled up on Nini’s side, Ricky slept comfortably, one hand in Nini’s and the other on his stomach. Nini lent over to plant a small kiss on Ricky’s forehead, wondering how long he’d been asleep for.

“Ricky…” she whispered, attempting to wake him as gently as possible. “Ricky, baby, it’s getting late…” she said, a little louder now, taking her hand out of Ricky’s and using it to push herself up. “C’mon, you’ve gotta go home soon.” She watched as his face stirred ever so slightly, and his hands rose to rub his face.

“Nini,” he whined groggily, keeping his eyes closed. 

“What’s up?” Nini answered gently.

“That movie was incredibly boring, baby.”

“I’m sorry, I know. At least you got a nap?”

“It’s fine, neens… because I love you.” Ricky mumbled tiredly.

Nini looked at her boyfriend in shock as he turned over, falling fast asleep again.

She didn’t think about it too much, but now she realised she loved him too; his playful mannerisms, his lopsided smile, how he was so talented with a guitar and a skateboard, how he gave the best hugs and how he was always making sure she was okay. Nini realises that loves Ricky when he’s yelling in a movie theatre, when he’s honest about his feelings and just whenever he’s around.

Nini’s honestly surprised she didn’t realise it sooner, but now that she had, it just seemed like it was a fact from the beginning - the sky is blue, high school musical 1, 2 and 3 are the best movies, Nini Salazar-Roberts loves Ricky Bowen. She smiles at her epiphany, lays next to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his waist. “I… I think I do too.” She mumbled into his back, joyful smile never leaving her face.

———

Ricky wasn’t sure how long he was asleep for, noticing in his hazy state that he was in Nini’s room - and that the girl in question had her arms wound tightly around him.

He adjusts himself to face her, and finds that she’s fast asleep, calm and comfortable.

He felt around the bed for his phone, and grabbed hold of it. He flicked it on to find that it was just past 10pm, and he had a missed call and a message from his dad.

_“I’m coming to pick you up.”_ it read.

“Shit!” He grumbled, sitting up and looking around the room franticly for his shoes.

“Nini! Neens, I’ve got to go, my dad’s on his way.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Nini yawned, sitting up on the bed behind him. “I tried to wake you up, but I must’ve fallen asleep too.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Ricky started, both of his shoes now on, and turned to give his girlfriend a peck on the lips. “I like being the small spoon too, sometimes.” He laughed, hands resting on her waist.

She smiled up at him with genuine adoration, a twinkle in her tired eyes. “C’mon, Ricky, I’ll walk you out.”

“What’s got you in such a smiley mood?” He asked as they walked out of her room.

“Oh, I just- I think, I kind of, uh…” she faced at him from the bottom of the stairs, avoiding his eyes. “I, um, just really like cuddling with you, Ricky.” Nini finished, smiling at her boyfriend.

“I do too - just not when we have to rush out afterwards.” He joked, enveloping his girlfriend in a big hug.

As they pulled back, Nini leaned in, giving Ricky a goodbye kiss, smiling against his lips. He quickly reciprocated, reaching up to hold her face-

When they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, he smiled at his girlfriend as they approached the door.

“Hey Nini,” Ricky’s dad greeted, once they’d opened the door.

“Hey,” she responds with a smile, and turns to yell for her mums. “Mum!! Ricky’s leaving!” Both mums walk out from a hallway, and they both greet Ricky goodbye with a hug.

Pleasantries exchanged, Ricky and his dad head over to the car, gaining a wave from the Salazar-Roberts’ from the door as they drove away.

Looking out to the familiar neighbourhood, Ricky yawned, not recalling what he’d said to Nini in his sleepy haze.

———

Nini head back into her room, and noticed the calendar on her desk. _“1st year anniversary!!”_ was written in a little heart - and Nini suddenly had a strike of song inspiration, deciding it would make a good almost 1 year anniversary gift for her boyfriend.

_fin._


End file.
